Talk:Illium
Just in case anybody wonders; I added the bit about the latin becasue of the shady goings on that happen there. I didn't just go off on one :) BorderlineWaxwork 21:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I find that acceptable, I changed the second reference to a direct wallpaper of the image of Illium, I think it is better suited as a direct correlation and representation of the article and planet. (Y). BorderlineWaxwork 07:42, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Identical to citidel wards I've removed the bit that says that the city is almost identical to the citadel wards, I agree its similar but then you can also say it is similar to that of many other sci-fi cities like Coruscant from Star Wars, which i'm guessing was one of the influences of the design. It is really a matter of opinion. ░▒▓ Alex | Talk ▓▒░ 16:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Illium vs Ilium Please note that further Ilium trivia will be removed becuase there is no connection between Illium and Ilium as they aren't even spelled the same. Illium is the planet in the Mass Effect universe that is an asari colony, Ilium, note only L, not two, is one of the name for Troy, but it isn't the only one. As such it isn't trivia. I'm sure Spart will probably add to this later. Lancer1289 22:56, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :For the same reason, any attempt to re-add trivia that Illium may be a reference to Kurt Vonnegut's Ilium will also be summarily removed. SpartHawg948 04:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I knew I forgot to add that. Doh. Lancer1289 13:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::So, if you're not allowed to put trivia about this because of a one letter difference, why does the Turian page have that whole bit about centurions, or the Quarian page have that thing about quarantine/the Latin roots of that in their respective trivia sections? ::::Because the turian trivia is devconfirmed and the quarian page has more support than most trivia. Lancer1289 23:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I added a bit of trivia which said something along the lines of "Tela Vasir described Illium as "Omega, just with fancy shoes". It was removed citing "I fail to see the relevance of this." I feel this is relevant as its a great and colourful way of describing the reality of Illium. --Looq 21:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno. Seems like a personal opinion that is at odds with the factual information of the article. I don't really see it as trivia, but that's just my take on it. SpartHawg948 21:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Adding shop list As per lengthily discussed Mass Effect Wiki:Manual of Style/Planets, adding a brief list of shop links. Hythloday1 03:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :So when did the discussion conclude, because I wasn't aware that it was over. Lancer1289 03:44, December 31, 2010 (UTC) temperature 63 degrees celcius? 63 degrees celcius? are we sure that is correct because that amounts to about 145 degrees fahrenheit which is not habitable for humans. :It's an average surface temperature. No planet has exactly one temperature, after all--look at how widely Earth's temperature varies from place to place. So undoubtedly portions of Illium are uninhabitable by humans, just Nos Astra happens to be in a more temperate zone. 18:27, December 21, 2011 (UTC)